playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Toshiko Games presents: Origin
Origin is an online MMO developed by Toshiko Games. It is similar in gameplay to the hit online game, Roblox. Players customize their own "Mannekid", a small chibi-style wooden mannequin. Players can create their own virtual worlds (5 for a free membership; 10 for premium). When creating levels, the possibilities are practically limitless. The levels are played as free-roaming 3D platformers, but with enough talent, 2D platformers and even FPS's can be made. Player can build buildings, landscapes, and monsters to their liking. Once a player publishes a level, it will go on the Games page of the Origin Home, where players can visit other peoples' places, favorite and comment on places, and create Game "Playlists": lists of games you've liked that fit in certain categories of your choice. Mannekid Parts Hats/Hair *Normal Male (Colorable) *Long Locks (Colorable) *Ponytail (Colorable) *Bald *Mullet (Colorable) *Pigtails (Colorable) *Mohawk (Colorable) *Pompadour (Colorable) *Cowlick (Colorable) *Moptop (Colorable) *Combover (Colorable) *Bun (Colorable) *V-Hair (Colorable) *Bedhead (Colorable) *Braided Hair (Colorable) *Afro (Colorable) *Beehive (Colorable) *Anime Hair (Colorable) *Beanie *Cowboy Hat *Astronaut Helmet *Alien Antennae *Tiara *Crown *Top Hat *Wizard Hat *Witch Hat *Pilot Goggles *Chef Hat *Army Helmet *Bike Helmet *Santa Hat *Straw Hat *Fedora *Baseball Cap *Gorilla Head *Dragon Hat *Visor *Fire Helmet *Sombrero Facial Hair *Handlebar Moustache (Colorable) *Zigzag Moustache (Colorable) *French Moustache (Colorable) *Wizard Beard (Colorable) *Goatee (Colorable) *Fu Manchu (Colorable) *Stubble *5 o'clock Shadow *Moustache/Goatee Combo (Colorable) *Curly Moustache (Colorable) *Braided Beard (Colorable) Torso *Wizard Robe *Santa Suit *Trenchcoat *Gorilla Suit *Vampire Cape *Superhero Cape *Princess Dress *Wedding Gown *Greaser Jacket *Overalls *Dragon Suit *Tux *Astronaut Suit *Vest *T-Shirt *Ollie *Clown Suit Facial Accessories *Sunglasses *Starglasses *Nerd Glasses *Monocle *Kiss Mark *Eye Scar *Rosy Cheeks *Freckles *Headband *Snorkel Mask *Phantom Mask (Phantom of the Opera-style "half-mask") *Superhero Mask (Colorable) Weapons/Gear *Watch *Ring *Bracelet *Spear *Wand *Paintbrush *Shovel *Baseball Bat *Sword *Shield *Spoon *Stick *Jetpack *Rocket Launcher *Axe *Hammer *Pinwheel *Slingshot *Springy Shoes *Skateboard Full Costumes *Ollie *Vampire *Mummy *Clown *Superhero *Alien *Robot *Gorilla *Dragon Built-In Worlds There are 10 premade levels in Origin. These are so that there are levels to play before anyone makes any or if you can't play online for some reason. Obalon HQ A giant skyscraper with a skatepark on top. A good role-playing place. Naval Battle on the High Seas A team-based battle using various aquatic vehicles. The game is played like Capture the Flag; each team has a flag in their base. Each game lasts ten minutes. Vehicles include: *Life Raft *Motorboat *Aircraft Carrier *Helicopter (can fire homing missiles) *Plane (can drop bombs) *Submarine (can fire torpedoes) Undead Survival Players have holed themselves up in a large warehouse. Kill zombies to gain money, and use money to buy more powerful weapons. Obaland A large theme park filled with roller coasters and other rides. A good role-playing place. Obalon Adventure A 3D platformer similar to Super Mario 64. Venture through 5 levels and collect Magic Screws to defeat the Evil Warlock. Obalon Official Obstacle Course Make your way through 20 different obstacles, includes invisible platforms and buzzsaws, to reach the Winner's Circle, where cool surprises await you. Toshiko Infinite An ENORMOUS role-playing level. Contains one level from each of the major Toshiko franchises. Use Costume Machines to dress up as different characters and role-play with your friends as the different characters. Homeowner Tycoon Get a job and earn money to buy and upgrade a house. Another good role-playing place. Obalon Zoo Explore a cool zoo filled with awesome creatures, some real and some Toshiko-created. Obalon Party Play over 50 fun mini-games randomly chosen by the AI computer. Category:Blog posts